Web applications that allow people to converse about media content have become popular online. Such applications ranges from photo sharing websites with easy uploading from mobile devices, to micro-blogging sites where short status messages are shared and broadcast to the world, such as the Twitter microblogging service. The popularity of social status and short messaging services is rising. More and more frequently users are using social status messaging services to discuss live events (in particular media events), which they are attending or watching on broadcast TV. Unlike other sites where we see media stored and discussed, the media is stored externally, if at all, while the conversation ensues on the messaging services. This disembodied social conversation happens as people share their awareness and comments around an event. The social structure and the conversational content of these short messages can provide insights into the event's structure and semantic content of the video sources they annotate.